


Come here, Priscilla

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [34]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Did you know that Cable turns into a real cuddly teddy bear when he's with those he loves? No, you didn't, did you? Because hey, there are only very few of us who get to enjoy that side of him. I'm one of them, by the way. In case you didn't already catch that.(And man, nothing is hotter than that he has to raise his head to kiss me. Yep, I totally love that I'm taller than him. And he loves it too, not that he'll admit it. I think that's a new kink he just discovered. You know, back when I pressed him up against that wall the first time to... Sorry, I'm disgressing. Where was I? Oh, yes, he's a total fluffball. With me, that is. It's so cute. Don't tell him I said that, he'll deny everything.)(What? Oh, I'm so sorry, you probably came here to see that manip, right? You know, of the scene that the producers wouldn't let me live out in the movie? Yeah, I'm working on it for the next one. You didn't doubt that there would be a third one, did you now? Oh ye of little faith!)(Oh yes. The manip. Off you go. I won't keep you any longer, then. Enjoy. And take the tissues with you to the bedroom, you know it'll get messy otherwise.)





	Come here, Priscilla

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, finally a Cable/Deadpool manip! I've been waiting months to finally have the time to do that! I'll definitely make more, I have quite a few prepared. I trust you won't mind ^_^
> 
> You'd make my day with a wee word on what you think about my first foray into this fandom ^^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/131993/131993_original.jpg)


End file.
